


Chocolat

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Chocolate feeding, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: This Valentine's Day, Gladio's gift to Ignis is a night off that they can spend some time together and have fun. And maybe a box of chocolates.





	Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Created for HyacinthAtropa on Tumblr/Twitter for the FFXValentine's exchange. When I finally was able to go through and post this, I realized that I rather liked the idea near where i initially intended to stop, and forgot I ran a little farther than this. But I needed to get it posted, so I had to re-work the end so I could make a part two eventually. I hope everyone enjoys so far. Please tell me what you think!

Gladio gave an anxious huff as he shoved his phone into his back pocket after checking the time. Almost time for Ignis to come home. Valentine’s Day, the one day a year that Gladio was grateful for the other man’s overzealous work ethic. The poor advisor all but drowned in taskwork, but only at his own discretion did he stay until well past the time he got off, or sometimes into the wee hours of the morning. All to help their childhood friend. He needed a break.

With renewed resolve, Gladio resumed his task of placing rose petals between small candles on the shiny, white marble floor that lined a path to the jacuzzi bathtub. For his Valentine’s Day gift, he hoped to give his boyfriend some time that they could take a breather – at least for a little while. With the reclaiming of Insomnia, they worked tirelessly and didn’t have much alone time anymore. The bodyguard figured sharing a romantic bath was the best way to relax while spending time together.

Like a nervous habit, he checked the time again. A little over five minutes until go time. He mentally checked off the things he needed to do. Bathtub filled? Check. Flower petals? Scattered. But not too much, that’s corny. Candles are placed where they won’t be a problem. Only the finishing touches remained. He retrieved a lighter out of his pocket then walked around the bathroom, lighting the candles as he went. After the last few near the entrance were lit, he stood to flick off the light switch, remaining there for a moment to admire his work. Enough lighting to make the room dim, but not put a strain on the eyes. Perfect. Gladio’s ears perked when the sound of a turning lock reached them, and he jogged out to the kitchen to meet Ignis, snatching the store-bought box of chocolates he left on the counter on the way. He arrived just in time to see Ignis turn away form the door after locking it back up behind him.

“Welcome home.” The built man greeted him.

“Thank you.” Ignis replied rather curtly. Jade-colored eyes fell to the deep red heard-shaped box that looked small in his partner’s hands. “Is that for me?” He asked before removing his uniform jacket and hanging it on the mounted coat rack.

“Uh… yeah.” He turned it over in his hands to make sure the label faced upward, then held it out to Ignis. “Happy Valentine’s Day” The other man stepped closer to him to accept the gift. Instead of opening the box to pop a candy in his mouth, he stared at the packaging. Not that Gladio expected him to tear into them right away, but his actions sparked a small worry that he would be reprimanded by the gourmet for giving him something store-bought.

“Happy Valentine’s Day” He replied softly, bringing his face up to look Gladio in the eye.

Those eyes, when filled with the warmth of affection, could melt hearts.

Instead of offering words as gratitude, he bent down to plant a soft kiss on the strategist’s lips. Pulling him into an embrace, he mumbled “I’m glad you’re home.”

“As am I. However… I must apologize.”

Gladio pulled away to hold the other man at arm’s length. “For what?” He asked, a smile edging around his full lips.

“I’ve been so busy, I didn’t get you anything in return. I don’t usually celebrate this holiday, I… I’m ashamed.” He became at a loss for words. The taller man watched Ignis’ eyes slowly fall to the box of chocolates between them. This wasn’t like him, and he knew it. Boy, Iggy needed a break.

“It’s all right. Don’t beat yourself up.” He patted the smaller man’s shoulder before backpedaling into the apartment. “Get comfortable then we’ll spend some time together.” Gladio turned to walk into the kitchen, letting him move at his own pace. He knew Ignis would see his setup while changing and winding down. He dawdled, pretending to task himself with busywork. He really watched his boyfriend walk to and fro across the hallway that he had a clear view down.

“Gladio… What is this?” Ignis’s eventual question caught his full attention. The bodyguard beamed then strode over to him. Meeting him in the bathroom doorway, he wrapped his arms around him from behind. He internally sighed with relief that everything looked just as good as he left it.

“Oh, y’know. Nothin’ much.”

“I’ll have none of that. Did you arrange this for me?” He turned to look at Gladio, expression still awestruck.

“Yeah.” He released him, taking the chocolates he still held, then led him by the hand into the bathroom. He walked backward so he could watch the brunette’s face as he walked along the candlelit path, and inevitably laid eyes on the bathtub. “Though… I hope you don’t mind if I join you.”

“Not at all.”

Gladio stopped to place the chocolates on the edge of the tub, and let the other man step close to him. He craned his neck up to give a kiss while the other’s hands pull his gray tank top free from the confines of his belt. He raised his arms to let himself be rid of the garment, then wrapped them around the neck of the taller man. Large hands ran up and down his back, and over his bottom, up to his neck.  
“Just relax tonight. I’ve got everything covered.”

Ignis inhaled deeply. “I’ll do my best.” He laid his forehead on the strong chest before him while he undid his belt, then pushed his pants to pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them then took the initiative to get in the tub. With his toes, he tested the water; hot but not too hot to handle. Climbing in all the way, he noticed the rose petals that danced around his calves, and the subtle scent they gave off. His attention turned to lover, who finished stripping to follow him in. With a small splash, the larger man sat on the ledge that serves as a seat, built into the side of the tub. He then beckoned for him to sit on his lab. Ignis lowered himself, letting the water rise to his chest as he obeyed. Gladio’s strong arms circled his waist and he planted a kiss on his shoulder.

“You didn’t have to go to this extent…” The brunette softly scolded as he tipped his head forward so the other man could continue to make a trail of kisses up to his neck.

“I wanted to.” He mumbled against his skin. “It’s Valentine’s Day. I love you. I wanted to show it.”

Ignis closed his eyes, a knowing smile spread on his features. He turned to straddle him and hang his arms over his shoulders. “Don’t be absurd, I know you love me.”  
The bodyguard returned his smile, then tilted his face up to receive his kiss. He could feel some of the stress begin to chip away from his boyfriend. He placed his hand on the back of his head, wetting his hair and partially ruining its style. He held him there so he could deepen the kiss. His free hand pulled Ignis’ waist closer to his own. He broke the lip lock to repeatedly press his lips along his strong jawline. His kisses grew fervent as he reached his neck and collarbone. The heat from the water warmed him when Ignis ran a wet through his dark locks. In response, the bodyguard began to work a bruise into his lover’s neck while letting his hands glide down to cup his ass cheeks and give them a squeeze. Feeling his slender, yet muscular body, Gladio began to grow hard. To feed his arousal, his hips thrusted upward, his erection grazing Ignis’ budding one.

“Ngh. So soon?” The strategist whispered heatedly.”

“Well. It’s been a while. ‘M eager.” He responded after releasing his reddened flesh.

“But we have yet to eat our chocolates.”

Amber eyes glanced over to the corner of the tub nearest them, where he placed the chocolates he took from his boyfriend.

“If you want a few, babe, I won’t stop you.”

The brunette said nothing as he reached over to retrieve the box – already rid of its cellophane packaging – to pry the lid off. His eyes scanned the assortment, mentally guessing as to what was likely to be in each candy. He randomly selected one before setting both open container and lid back where he got it from. He popped it in his mouth, then leaned down to cover Gladio’s lips with his own. Once his tongue gained access, he passed the chocolate piece to him. The other moaned into the kiss, taken aback by the sudden assault of sugar on his taste buds. They parted slowly, the shared taste still lingered between them. 

A smirk spread on the larger man’s lips. He picked a piece of chocolate, then put it only halfway in his mouth, holding it with his teeth. A finger paired with an intense stare beckoned Ignis closer. Taking the bait, he leaned down to retrieve the confection. Once he had a hold on it with his own mouth, the dark-haired man bit off his half to break contact. When he pulled away, Gladio looked at him with a satisfied, taunting smile while moving the candy farther back on his tongue to eat it. Suddenly, the strategist gripped his jaw to invade his mouth with his tongue, successfully taking back what he felt was stolen from him. His cock twitched. He loved when Ignis got a little rough.

He watched him swallow the candy, then gripped his chin firmly, doing his best to hide his greed in his smile. “I hope you know what you’re in for tonight.”

Ignis took Gladio’s hand in his own to kiss his knuckles. “Things that will create fond memories of the night, I expect.”  
He pulled his boyfriend closer, eager to ravish him in pleasure for the next few hours. “You bet.”


End file.
